Despues del dolor ¿Que hay?
by Naya-cm
Summary: basado en la separacion de Bella y Edward en luna Nueva... Summary dentro
1. Chapter 1

Sumary

Isabella Swan se encuentra en Alaska 18 meses después de que Edward la abandonase. Ella junto a su mejor amigo Álvaro se encargaran de disfrutar la vida y sonreírle, aunque por dentro estén muriendo.

Que pensara Edward y la familia Cullen cuando al encontrarse nuevamente a Bella se consigan con una mujer fría, que ama la velocidad, viste a la moda, se encarga de romperle el corazón a cada hombre que haya jugado con los sentimientos de una mujer, que no sabe de sentir compasión, que es extrovertida y que suprime tanto sus emociones que piensa que ni siquiera merecen su lastima.

Será para Bella motivo de cambio el hecho de enterarse que Edward se fue amándola y con el único propósito de protegerla de lo que el era. ¿habrá algo tras el interés repentino de Rosalie de hacerse amiga de Bella? ¿La amistad de Alice y Bella podrá ser la misma?¿como es que después de que él intento quitarle la vida Bella y Jasper se vuelven inseparables?¿como lidiara Bella con el amor de madre que Esme le profesa, el cariño paternal de Carlisle y la protección de hermanos que le otorgo Emmet?¿podrá Bella volver a amar a Edward a pesar del daño causado?¿sera capaz de dejarlo todo por el como pensaba hacerlo en el pasado?¿o ya es demasiado tarde para Edward?

¿Cómo manejara a esta nueva Bella que solo sabe de venganzas y traiciones?

Después del dolor ¿que hay?


	2. El reencuentro con un amigo

Hola Chicas... aqui el primer capi de la historia y se lo dedico a **miadharu28**

disfrutenlo

**Capitulo Uno: El Reencuentro Con un amigo  
**

Ha pasado ya 18 meses desde que Edward se fue luego de haberme dicho que no me quería, 18 meses desde que me perdí en aquel bosque y en mi misma, si ni siquiera mi mejor amigo Jacob logro sacarme de mi sufrimiento.

Jacob logro ayudarme a retomar el instituto y a convivir con mis antiguos amigos, inclusive se ofreció a ayudarme a curar mi herido, roto y sángrate corazón con su amor, pero el merecía algo mejor, alguien que pudiese amarlo como él me ama a mi o incluso más, yo no podía usarlo, el no se lo merecía.

Fue por Jacob, por él y por mí, que curse mi último año de instituto en Jacksonville, un lugar soleado en el que no cabia lugar para que mi mente lo recordara, un lugar tan diferente a Forks que era imposible creer en mitos como Vampiros y Licántropos, le estaré eternamente agradecida a la manada por salvarme de Laurent y Victoria hace mas de 13 meses pero luchaba diariamente por olvidar los mitos, a pesar que mi subconsciente me traicionaba cuando soñaba que Edward regresaba a mi lado me juraba que me amaba.

-Bella, quédate y estudia aquí. Me pidió mi madre por enésima vez.

-Mamá estaré bien, tranquila.

-Pero Bella ¿Alaska? De verdad, no quiero que te deprimas.

-Mamá hagamos algo…Si veo que no soporto el primer semestre regreso. Eso no pasaría, si no podía probablemente me mudaría a cualquier lugar pero no regresaría.

-Promételo. Me pidió. Odiaba mentirle pero las mentiras se habían convertido en parte de mi vida.

-Lo prometo. Dije abrigándola

-Bueno, vete antes de que me arrepienta. Me dijo abrazándome.

* * *

Seguía despierta en el avión, no había dormido por medio que mi subconsciente me traicionara y me lo recordara.

Iba a estar en un lugar en el que él podría estar y mi cuerpo lo sabía, cada célula de mi cuerpo lo llamaba, pero tal y como el alguna vez lo hizo, mi mente estuvo por encima de mi cuerpo.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me entro la paranoia al creer haber visto a Alice y mi cuerpo se detuvo, por un instante dejo de obedecer mi ordenes. Nos abandonaron, porque él no me quería. Me grite mentalmente y tome el control de mis acciones nuevamente, me dirigí a la salida al recoger mis maletas y pare un taxi le di la dirección de las que sería mi nueva casa.

Al llegar lo que hice fue dejar las maletas en la sala y subí a dormir a la cama del cuarto principal, después de no haber dormido nada en el avión, reponer fuerzas seria agradable.

No tuve que esperar mucho para que Edward estuviese en mis sueños, pero en mi sueño èl estaba aquí, en esta casa y como en mis tantos otros sueños, regresaba para decirme que me amaba.

Me levanté de golpe y me maree lo mejor seria instalarme y olvidar ese sueño por ahora, baje y subí mis maletas, arregle mi ropa y coloque la ultima fotografía que me tome con los chicos instituto de Forks, hasta yo notaba el dolor reflejado en mis ojos a pesar de que sonreía, la coloque en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama y me dedique a ordenar la casa.

Si no me gustara la soledad estaría viviendo trauma, mi casa tenia 3 habitaciones, cada una con su baño, una espaciosa sala y una amplia cocina, estaba totalmente amueblada y tenia un amplio jardín lleno de nieve, el porche era amplio y en un de las esquinas había colocado una mesa para sentarme a escribir, ya estaba oscureciendo y tenia hambre, me dirigí a la cocina y me prepare un sándwich, lo comí y subí a mi habitación por mi laptop y una cobija y salí al porche, pero me dirigí al extremo contrario de la mesa y me senté en el sofá que se encontraba allí, estaba sujeto al techo por cadenas plateadas, estas se aferraban delicadamente a la madera del sofá, delicados cojines rojos lo adornaban a la vez que contrastaban con el impecable blanco con rosas talladas en la madera, me senté y encendí mi laptop para escribir

_Es sorprendente la velocidad con la que pasa el tiempo,_

_Parece que fue ayer cuando era feliz y reía junto al gran amor de mi vida._

_Parece que fue ayer que lo perdí_

_Mi corazón esta partido en mil pedazos y no se si pueda juntarlos,_

_Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero yo no lo creo_

_Cuando se ama como le ame yo,_

_El tiempo solo te recuerda que ya no esta y que no regresara_

_Quizás el logre dejar de pensar en mi,_

_Pero yo por mas que lo he intentado,_

_No he podido dejar de amarlo con cada latido de mi destrozado corazón_

Estaba llorando cuando acabe, cada latido que daba mi corazón era porque sabia que el seguía vivo, si el no estuviese vivo ya se hubiese apagado. Si me volviese a ver me pregunto que sentiría, yo no era aquella chica que el conoció en Forks, luego de graduarme conocí a Álvaro mi mejor amigo y con quien compartía mi dolor, yo fuera de las paredes de mi casa era una mujer fría y sin sentimientos, me empeñaba en reír y ser linda porque era parte de mi diario vivir, me encargaba de conocer la historia de todos mis compañeros y si habían causado algo como lo que yo había pasado, les hacia pagar, los hacia creer que me habían ganado y me encargaba de dejarlo en ridículo, vestía a la moda, pero sin dejar de ser yo, mi autoestima creció mucho desde que suprimí mis emociones, y era en momentos como estas cuando escribía, que podía llorar, de otra manera mi cuerpo se negaba a derramar lagrimas. Apague mi laptop, por suerte mañana en la mañana llegaría mi mini Cooper e iría a la universidad en mi coche. Después de un rato me deje envolver por los brazos de Morfeo

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, me duche y me vestí, me coloque unos jeans negros y un corsé rojo, Alice estaría feliz de verme ahora, deseche ese pensamiento y me maquille sencilla, me gustaba verme natural, desayune y al salir al porche de la casa todo lo que vi fue…

¡Plateado!

En homenaje a mi primer amor y único gran amor, mi mini Cooper era plateado, aunque luchaba por no recordarlo, ese color en mi coche me recordaba que si existió, sonreí y subí a mi coche, los vidrios de mi coche eran iguales a los del mercedes de Carlisle, desde que me mude de Forks me di cuenta que odiaba el sol.

Arranque mi coche y me dirigí a la universidad, me estacione al lado de un muy conocido Jeep negro, Álvaro se habría decidido por estudiar aquí, la placa del coche era la misma, tome mi celular y lo llame.

- ¿Bella?

- Hola, no me dijiste que venias a estudiar a Alaska. Solté de una

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? Me pregunto

- Estoy estacionada al lado de un muy conocido Jeep negro. Le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía del coche, al cerrar la puerta un muy contento Álvaro me abrazo mientras gritaba

- ¡Bella! Y giraba conmigo en brazos

- Álvaro bájame, harás que me maree. Le dije

- no me importa. Me dijo

- también te extrañe. Le dije cuando me bajo

- Waoo. Dijo dejando de sonreír

- ¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunte

- Negro. Dijo tomando un mechón de mi cabello. Me gustaba el color chocolate de tu cabello. Me dijo serio

- no empieces, ya esta pintado, iba a cortarlo, pero lo amo así como esta. Dije

- menos mal te hubiese matado, hay que hacer algo para recuperar el chocolate de tu cabello.

- Ni lo sueñes, me pondré lentes de contactos, pero ¿mas claros o mas oscuros? Le dije

- ¿Qué? Bella tu color de ojos es único, ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlos? Me pregunto

- ¿Mas claros o mas oscuros? Pregunte, el bufo, simplemente no me iba a ganar

- Porque no lo decidimos cuando vayas a comprarlos. Dijo derrotado

- así me gusta, que seas mi cómplice. Le dije sonriendo

- Estas sonriendo como parte de tu acto diario nuevamente, cuando volver a ver el brillo en tus ojos.

- Me conociste así Álvaro, no intentes cambiarme

- Perdóneme ángel de la noche. Me dijo, si los lentes de contacto son para ocultar tu tristeza y dolor, no te ayudaran

- Vamos a clases Álvaro. Le dije dejando de sonreír, el me miro sabia que mis ojos se habían vuelto fríos y asintió

- Vamos a clases. Dijo

* * *

**Hola de nuevo mis amores.... OK en este capi y en los primero cuatro o cinco Bella no sera tan fria, pues siempre es asi los primeros dias... uhm eso lo veran a medida que la historia avance.... espero les haya agradado el capi y meresca un review**

**queria agradecer a miadharu28 gracias... y a todos los que se pasaron por la historia y me colocaron en favoritos y alertas y tambien a los que se pasaron por mis otros fic**

**nos leemos un beso**


	3. Capitulo 2

Esta historia me pertenece, los personajes son totalmente de stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para llevar acabo las ideas que surgen en mi cabeza

Leer abajo..

**Capitulo Dos: Es Ella**

**Edward Pov**

Se me hacía imposible creer que habían pasado 18 meses desde que le mentí a mi bella, diciéndole que ya no la quería, no sé cómo he soportado estar lejos de ella

-Edward, mañana entraremos a la universidad, me gustaría cambiaras esa cara. Dijo Alice

-Te recuerdo Alice, que solo acepte porque me lo pidió Esme. _Da igual_. Pensó

-Con esa cara es como si hubieses dicho que no, recuerda que yo también sufro Edward. Me dijo

-Alice no empieces.

Ok, ok, nos vemos mañana

Yo me gire y mire la luna hasta que llego el amanecer y con él una Alice mucho más alegre, he de decir que sonreía, hace 18 meses no lo hacia

-¿Por qué tan sonriente? Pregunte. _Jasper._ Pensó encogiéndose de hombros

-Iremos en el volvo, cámbiate, te esperamos abajo. Dijo saliendo

Yo me cambie de manera mecánica y baje, Esme me dio un abrazo que intentaba darme ánimos, pero desde que me aleje de Bella mi existencia acabo, ya no había motivos para sonreír y regrese a casa porque Esme estaba devastada, pero no era fácil, sobre todo cuando ellos invocaban sus recuerdos.

-Alice ¿porque estudiare psicología? Pregunte mirándola, ya Emmet y Rosalie se habían bajado

-Es una carrera interesante. Dijo y al girarme un mini Cooper plateado llamo la tención de los tres en el volvo

-Los vidrios de ese coche son más oscuros que los del Mercedes de Carlisle. Dijo Jasper

-Si es cierto, esperemos un poco. Dijo Alice, y yo me gire a verla, iba a preguntarle el porqué, cuando de sus labios salió algo que me dejo en shock

-Bella. Susurro y yo me gire al frente para verla. Ya no llevaba el tono caoba en sus cabellos, lo llevaba negro

-¡Bella! Grito un chico mientras giraba con ella en brazos

-Álvaro bájame, harás que me maree. Le dijo la voz de mi bella y mi corazón volví a sentirse vivo

-Alice. Dije. _No lo sabía te lo juro_

-No me importa. Le dijo el chico bajándola

-También te extrañe. Le dijo ella sonriendo y mi corazón se congelo

-Waoo. Dijo el chico. _La matare_. Pensó dejando de sonreír

-¿Qué ocurre? Le pregunto ella

-Negro. Dijo mientras tomaba un mechón del cabello de mi Bella. _Cálmate Edward_ Pensó Jasper. Me gustaba el color chocolate de tu cabello. le dijo serio

-No empieces, ya está pintado, iba a cortarlo, pero lo amo así como esta. Dijo, daría lo que fuese por saber que piensa en este momento

-Menos mal te hubiese matado, hay que hacer algo para recuperar el chocolate de tu cabello. Dijo el chico

-Alice.

-No será fácil quitarle ese color. _En que estaba pensando_. Al menos viste bien

-Ni lo sueñes, me pondré lentes de contactos, pero ¿más claros o más oscuros? Le dijo. Pero si a mi bella nunca le había gustado ese tipo de cosas

-¿Qué? Bella tu color de ojos es único, ¿Por qué quieres ocultarlos? Le pregunto y volví a gruñir, solo yo había descubierto eso en ella

-¿Mas claros o más oscuros? Pregunto, el bufo, _sigue siendo cabezota_. Pensó Jazz sonriendo

-Porque no lo decidimos cuando vayas a comprarlos. Dijo derrotado el chico

-Así me gusta, que seas mi cómplice. Le dijo sonriendo aunque esa alegría no se reflejo en sus ojos, estaban tristes y apagados

-Estas sonriendo como parte de tu acto diario nuevamente, cuando volveré a ver el brillo en tus ojos. Le dijo el chico

-Me conociste así Álvaro, no intentes cambiarme. Le dijo ella esquivando su mirada

-Perdóneme ángel de la noche. Le dijo, _¿Por qué la llamo así?_ Pensó Alice. Si los lentes de contacto son para ocultar tu tristeza y dolor, no te ayudaran

-Vamos a clases Álvaro. Le dijo dejando de sonreír, él le miro y pude ver sus ojos, se habían vuelto fríos y calculadores, y el chico asintió

-Vamos a clases. Dijo

Fue en ese momento cuando por fin salimos del coche

-¿Ya le has visto? Le pregunto él. ¿a quién?

-Álvaro. Le dijo en un tono que dejo claro que era un tema que no quería tocar

-Bella tienes que hablar de ello si quieres olvidarlo. Le dijo el

-¿Quién dice que quiero olvidarlo?

-Bella, explícame algo que no entiendo. Le pidió el chico

-¿Qué?

-Porque luchas con los recuerdos, si no quieres olvidarlo

-Es complicado. Y su mirada se endureció aun más

-Yo no le veo lo complicado, lo amas. ¿Por qué no lo buscas? Le dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-Álvaro si se fue, es porque no me quería a su lado. Hablaban de mí. Ella se giro para marcharse pero él la agarro del brazo, lo mismo que Jasper a mí, pues quería matar a ese chico por tocarla. _Tú saliste de su vida, no puedes llegar así_

-Espera Bella, analicemos un poco

-Bien, te escucho

-Siempre te dijo que te amaba ¿Qué veías en sus ojos cuando te lo decía?

-Sinceridad y un infinito amor, Álvaro vamos a clases, sabes que este tema me hace daño. Dijo entre dientes

-No Bella, quiero que abras los ojos, explícame como crees que no te quiere, si sus ojos te gritaban que te amaba

-¿Y qué? Luego me dijo que no era cierto, que no le convenía y se fue. ¿Qué parte de que fui un juego para el no entiendes? Su voz destilaba veneno y sus ojos mostraban una ira homicida. _Es mejor que me aleje_. Pensó Jasper, los ánimos de Bella empezaban a afectarle y eso no le ayudaba. Odio eso es lo que destilaba mi Bella

-Bella por favor, escúchame

-No, ya basta

-No es conveniente que te acerques. Me dijo Alice tomándome del brazo, en qué momento comencé a caminar hacia ella.

-Bella él te amaba, se fue porque no se creyó digno de tu amor, pensó que merecías algo mejor, quizás aun te ame.

-Basta Álvaro, eso ahora es Irrelevante

-Lo es solo porque no me crees, pero piénsalo, quien arma un plan para morir si su amor muere, Bella. ¿Quien prefiere la muerte en una situación así? Solo aquel que estaría muerto con vivir sin el amor de su vida junto a él, aquel para el que la vida es la muerte cuando ve perdida a la mujer que ama. Bella él te lo dijo, buscaría la muerte si tú murieras, te hizo jurar que seguirías viviendo.

-Lo hizo por mi padre. Dijo ella mirándolo de una manera que la hacía parecer una asesina

-No Bella, lo hizo para tener la seguridad de que seguirías con vida

-Álvaro ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque quiero verte feliz y solo el, puede hacerte feliz. Dijo antes de irse. Y dejarla sola en el estacionamiento, con todos viéndola

Emmet y Rosalie venían de regreso y yo seguía en shock, ¿Cómo alguien que no me conocía había podido descubrir el secreto tras mi partida?

-Bella. Dijo Emmet

-Emmet, hola. Dijo ella con la voz normal. Como si nada hubiese pasado. _¿Cómo lo hace?_ Se pregunto Jasper, que había vuelto

-Waoo, ¿con que negro? Eh.

-Si Emmet, negro. Dijo

-Deberías calmarte, te va a dar algo. Dijo al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

-Si me ayudas a llegar a mi coche no me enojo. Le dijo ella y el rio. Veo que tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado.

-Uhm, había salido a dar un paseo, tú aun te sonrojas. Dijo cargándola en brazos

-Emmet dije que me ayudaras, no que me cargaras. Dijo enojándose

-Vale, esa se parece más a la Bella que recuerdo. Dijo Riendo, aunque falta el chocolate de tu cabello y el sonrojo. Dijo mientras la recordaba

-Uhm… ahora es negro y la Bella que recuerdas murió… búscala en Forks, bájame. Le pidió cuando llegaron a su coche

-No me preguntaras como llegue a él. Le dijo Emmet ignorando su anterior comentario

-Vaya, cambiaste de gustos. Le dijo Rosalie

-Supongo que por mi olor Emmet. Dijo Bella ignorando a Rosalie, abrió la puerta del coche. Saluda a tu familia de mi parte. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Los modales los dejaste en Forks, Isabella. Dijo Rosalie

-Vaya Rosalie ¿ya no me odias? Le pregunto Bella

-Yo nunca te odie Bella

-No, por supuesto que ya no me odias, siguió como si Rosalie no hubiese hablado, ya no soy parte de tu familia, ni soy el motivo de sus problemas. Dijo enojada, cerró la puerta y bajo la ventana

-Bella ¿a dónde vas? Tienes clases. Le dijo Emmet

-Hacer novillo no es pecado Emmet y es saludable. Dijo riendo

-Ok ¿Eres bipolar? Le dijo Emmet, primero te enojas y casi te desmallas, luego te calmas, te enojas y ahora ríes

-Algo tenía que pegárseme de mi vampiro favorito. Dijo con un brillo triste en los ojos

-Y ahora estas melancólica, ella rio. _Tu chica está loca_, y ahora ríes.

-Nos vemos Emmet. Le dijo subiendo la ventana y luego saco su coche y salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento

-Y ama la velocidad, Alice dime que no tendrá un accidente, mi hermanita. Le pidió Emmet

-No Emm, no le pasara nada. Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Esa no es mi Bella

-Al parecer ya no necesita ser salvada. Dijo Jasper y se encamino a clases abrazando a Alice, seguidos por nosotros, aunque yo seguía estando en shock

* * *

**UH:. **

**Bueno, esto, no me maten please:.**

**se que lo merezco pero no lo hagan, estuve de viaje....oh fue el mejor viaje....**

**chicas lo siento, quise regalarles como regalo de año nuevo actualizacion en todos mis fic, pero mi pendrive se infecto y perdi cada uno de los archivos que tenia, sigo enojada por eso....**

**tuve que esperar regresar a mi casa para ponerme a escribir de nuevo los capis y pues me llevo bastante tiempo lograr que me convencieran, pues me encantaban los que habia guardado en pendrive, no se porque razon, no guarde soporte en mi pc, el caso es que me quede sin los archivos de mis fic, y estuve depre unos dias, ahora es que mas o menos estoy recuperando y apenas vaya teniendo capi, los voy a ir publicando**

**Mis sinceras disculas de nuevo, se que no lo merezco y que he tardado una eternidad pero espero me sepan comprender.**

_**.:Dame lapiz y papel... y te expresare por escrito... lo que mi alma grita:.**_

**Yosep-cm**


	4. Chapter 4

Nota

Hola chicas, lamento si creyeron que era un capi.

Es una nota, se que están prohibidas, pero es para que sepan porque no he actualizado. Se que las he defraudado con las actualizaciones y que aun tengo historias de las cuales ni siquiera he subido el primer capitulo, les pido disculpa.

OK chicas voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar, ¿Por qué? Tengo horita mucha presión y mi nivel de stress va en aumento, antes no le prestaba atención pues escribir era mi manera de olvidarme del estrés, pero últimamente no he podido pues el estrés me ha causado dolores en la columna y no puedo sentarme mas de una hora delante de la PC, y ese no es tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda escribir y mantener actualizadas mis historias, y si tenemos en cuenta que en este momento tengo gripe, pues me siento fatal.

Perdón por darles tan malas noticias, a todas aquellas que escriben y yo sigo, intentare no perderme demasiado con sus historias y revisar mi correo y las actualizaciones.

Mil disculpas de nuevo pero sintiéndome como me siento, no puedo seguir escribiendo, en cuanto salga de mi gripe intentare volver a escribir, el stress y el dolor me lo están medicando, en cuanto el doc de luz verde estaré por aquí de nuevo, y actualizare mis dos primeras historias que las tengo olvidadas, ya han de tener polvo.

Un beso y se les quiere

Yosep-cm


End file.
